


Horror Movie

by LittleMissB95



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blushing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissB95/pseuds/LittleMissB95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summery: The boys are watching horror movies at Michael's and Ashton gets scared, Luke notices and comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Movie

Ashton's P.O.V:   
We're at Michael's house watching horror movies. Honestly I'd stopped paying attention about an hour ago. I was scared out of my mind! I dared a look at the TV just in time to see the hockey masked guy slice someone with his chainsaw. I quickly looked away hiding my face with the pillow from my bed. "Aw are you scared Ashy?" Luke smiled sweetly at me, gesturing for me to come sit closer to him. I slide across to him, letting him wrap an arm around me. It's comforting and warm sitting next to Luke I put my head on his shoulder closing my eyes. "I'm going to bed boys night." Calum says getting up off the floor collecting his blanket in his arms. "I'm coming with man!" Michael calls getting out of his seat and racing after Calum. Once they'd left suddenly I became nervous, I was shaking. "Are you cold?" Luke says looking concerned. I nod slowly happy that the dark room is hiding my blush. "Alright hang on." Luke smiles pulling his plaid shirt over his head, handing it to me. I take it from him smiling my blush incresing slightly. I pull the oversized shirt over my head slipping my arms through the arm holes. "Thanks Lukey." I said cuddling back into his side. "No problem." He says unexpectingly kissing my head. I look up at him and grin "why'd you do that?" I blush sitting up, pulling the arms of his top over my hands. "Because..I-I like you Ashton." Luke blushes looking down at the floor. "I like you to Luke." I smile blushing as well. Then like we're magnets we lean in and our lips connect. Luke's lips are soft and the lip ring is cold against my mouth. Over all the kiss is gentle and sweet making my heart race. "Ashton do you wanna be...my boyfriend?" Luke asks smiling at me. "Of course." I say kissing him again. "Let's go to bed babe." I say getting up switching the TV off. Luke nods and follows me to my room, we strip down to our boxers and climb into bed. I make a mental note to thank Michael in the morning, because honestly if it weren't for him making us watch horror movies, this probably wouldn't have happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a while ago :) it may have a few spelling mistakes and such so sorry!


End file.
